


A Car, A Torch, A Death

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death, and ramona sucks, lucas lee is baby for an undefinite amount of time, scott pilgrim is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: Lucas Lee watches his friends die. Then he watches them return. And then they die again. And again. And again.He's gotten real sick of watching a show he doesn't act in.----A [planned to be] long, multi chapter story. Lucas Lee lives, and then everyone dies. Gideon's a good person. Scott's a bicon. Everyone gets a boyfriend [or girlfriend]. It's just angst and fluff, baby!(ON HIATUS AS OF 9/7/20)
Relationships: Gideon Graves/Scott Pilgrim, Kyle Katayanagi/Wallace Wells, Lucas Lee/Todd Ingram, Matthew Patel/Ken Katayanagi, Roxy Richter/Ramona Flowers (one sided)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Time of Death - Indefinite

Nobody understood how badly Lucas Lee didn’t want to do this.

He didn’t even know what  _ this _ was. Nobody did. But then Matthew disappeared, and nothing was the same.

He remembered it ever so well- how could he not?

He stepped into Gideon’s house, where the weekly Evil Ex meetings took place. Lucas’ head would never not spin at the sheer beauty of the place. He took a seat at the coffee table, glancing at the part of the group that had already arrived. 

Gideon, of course. He looked so formal all the time. Lucas found it much too business-like for his taste, but Gideon wasn’t a mean guy, so he tolerated his fashion sense.

Roxanne seemed as energetic as ever. Her and Todd were having a play duel of sorts, and she looked happy enough. Todd seemed ever so eager, too. He always seemed so tired, so Lucas got a bit giddy as well seeing him like this. He waved, and Todd gave him a grin before returning to the fight.

The twins were there, too. Ken and Kyle, Kyle and Ken. Most people found it annoying how they stuck together, but the Exes knew. They knew why, and they understood. They’d all been cheated, lied to and betrayed by Ramona Flowers. How could they not?

There was one person missing.

Matthew Patel wasn’t there.

As soon as the clock hit 12 pm, Gideon stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

“Alright, where’s Matthew.” He looked around at everyone, hands clenched into fists. What had happened to Matthew,  _ his _ Matthew?

“I dunno,” Roxanne finally spoke up, lowering her sword and leaning on the hilt. “I haven’t seen him.” She glanced between Lucas and Todd, waiting for any response.

Lucas was too scared to talk, though Gideon seemed twice as terrified. “I.. I don’t know. I saw him two days ago, we hung out, and then he left and now he’s gone.”

Gideon didn’t seem angry at all, shockingly. He stared at Lucas with an unreadable expression, then looked at Todd. He’d been levitating in the air this whole time, eyes shut, deep in thought. Before Gideon could say a word, his eyes snapped open. He darted back against the nearest wall, breathing in short, heavy puffs.

Lucas stood up, approaching the shaking mess. “Dude, what’s up?” He placed a hand on Todd’s shoulder, feeling it rattle under his touch. Ken and Kyle had been whispering about something they heard from someone until now, where they turned to Todd and Lucas, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

And then he said the fated words. 

“Matthew Patel is dead. He has been murdered.”

Silence.

“ _ No. _ ” Gideon was the first to speak. His hands clenched his head, tearing up. Gideon never cried.

“Oh.. no.” Kyle’s prissy tone seemed unfitting for the situation, but he seemed genuinely upset. 

“That is a tragedy. Do you have any information on what happened, Mr. Ingram?” Ken chipped in with worry. Todd had crumbled to the floor, knees bundled to his chest. Lucas stood there still, rubbing his back.

“I don’t  _ know.  _ It just… came to me in a thought. He’s been murdered. That’s it.” His usually sturdy voice quivered as he leaned onto Lucas’ chest. Lucas held him. He didn’t mind it at all- they were scared and cold. It wasn’t gay.

“Hey, guys-” Lucas looked at everyone. “-how about we lay off the questions for now, okay? We have to figure out what happened, yeah, but Todd’s not in a good state.”

Gideon hesitated, contemplating the group to gauge their reactions. Roxanne seemed nervous, drumming her sword on the floor, while the twins stood close to each other, uncomfortable.

“I suppose you’re right,” The leader finally spoke, staring at the coffee table as if it was suddenly very interesting. “Let’s split up for the day. You all are fine with meeting up earlier than we usually do to discuss this? Saturday, 9 am?”

Lucas gave a swift nod, picking up Todd as he stood. “Fine by me.” Todd didn’t reply much besides a little dip of his head, which Gideon took as a yes. 

“Long as I’m here, yeah.”

“That’s not very funny, Roxanne..” Ken scratched the back of his neck.

“But we’ll be there,” Kyle finished, taking Ken by the wrist and leading him out like a disobedient child. Ken squirmed in protest, but went along due to the fact he had no choice. 

Roxanne made a quick effort to leave, glancing around suspiciously before darting off into the snow. Gideon looked at Lucas and Todd, then shrugged and stepped away into his bedroom.

“And then.. there were two.” Todd’s still shaky voice crackled through the silence, startling Lucas. “Are you taking me home or something..? I don’t wanna be alone, not again..” 

Lucas pitied him, and he did care about the poor rockstar. Enough to bring him home, give him warmth and let him rest for the night.

Ever since that day, Lucas and Todd were closer than the twins. Todd stuck by his side during every meeting, and Lucas never made any complaint. How nice it was to be truly cared about by someone, he had thought.

But that was all old news. Everyone had more or less figured everything out and moved on from Matthew, though they all knew they could never really forget. And now the truth had to be faced.

“I’m dealing with this.” Gideon stood up suddenly at the most recent meeting, his announcement made clear to the group.

Todd spoke up first. “There isn’t anything to deal with, though. He’s not making a direct effort to attack us-” 

“But he’ll find us, if he has Ramona’s help.” Gideon was already shoving snacks into a backpack, as if he was leaving the country. Lucas didn’t think that was too far fetched, given the situation.

“But..” Kyle was scrambling for a response. “You  _ can’t _ ! You’re the leader-”

“I’m not going to die, Kyle. Yes, I’m depressed, but I’m not gonna throw myself into something I can’t handle.”

Roxanne’s brows furrowed in hidden concern. “You can’t handle a lot of things, Gid. Can’t you stay?” She took a step toward the man, but he shrunk back and shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders.

“It’s not a big deal. I’ll just talk things out, and it’ll all be over for this war.” He smiled ever so vaguely. “Please,  _ please _ , don’t worry about me so much. That’s my job.”

That earned the faintest bit of laughter from the group, but their sorrow glimmered in their eyes. “God. I’m only going to be, what, ten minutes away? I can handle that. I’m not a kid.”

“You aren’t?” Lucas joked.

Everyone laughed again, louder and brighter now. Lucas felt accomplished. “Anyway. I’ll be leaving now, m’kay? Just call me if something happens.” Gideon waved, and so did everyone else, and then he was gone in the white snow.

Everyone eventually dispersed after that. The twins, then Roxanne. And then Todd. 

Lucas sat at the coffee table and wondered. Was there an afterlife?


	2. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an afterlife.

It had been too long. 

Gideon didn’t show up for the meeting. Everybody knew what had happened, but nobody wanted to admit it was  _ really _ what had occurred.

“He got caught in the snow. Obviously,” Todd said. His tone was ever so uncertain, though.

“He’s probably sleeping with the dude,” Roxy joked, a huge grin on her face. “He totally had the hots for him!”

“Maybe he overslept,.” Ken wondered.

“But he’s not in his house!” Kyle protested.

Roxanne grinned. “So he slept with Scott.”

Lucas was the first one to admit to the inevitable. “He’s dead. You all know it.” The statement was blunt, short, and to the point. Everyone glanced at each other, hoping some kind of valid protest would be exclaimed. Nobody spoke, though.

“Well, somebody’s gotta stop Ramona, one way or another.” Todd stepped out of the line the majority of the group was in, spare for Lucas, who sat at the coffee table. He had been staring intently at his cup of tea until Todd spoke, in which he looked up. 

“You aren’t,” he muttered, his hands tightening around the cup.

“Oh, but I am.” Todd weakly grinned, floating toward Lucas. The skater shrunk back, breathing heavy. “Someone’s gonna have to get rid of her, Lucas. It’s gotta be me.”

Kyle stepped forward, pulling Ken with him by his wrist. “You can’t, Todd,  _ please _ ! We can’t lose someone else!” Ken normally would’ve squirmed in Kyle’s grasp, but he gave no protest this time. He nodded simply, turning his head away. 

Todd floated a bit higher, folding his arms. “I’ll be fine, dudes and gals. Push comes to shove, I knock the two out and leave. I know how to get here!” He grinned a bit more visibly, looking over at Lucas. “Trust me! I’ve got my moral support right here.” He pointed to Lucas, who almost smiled. Almost.

“Fine. But if you die, I’ll kill you,” Roxanne snapped.

“Don’t think that’s possible, but.. okay!” Todd shrugged, laughing a bit and landing on the floor. “See you all in therapy!”

“That’s  _ hardly _ comforting!” Ken yelled back as the door shut behind the vegan.

And then everyone began to leave, again. Roxanne, then Kyle, and then Ken close behind. Lucas stayed.

He wondered if there was an afterlife again. 

But this time, he experimented. 

There was a door near the coffee table. A bright yellow star glowed on it. Gideon never talked about it, and nobody ever asked.

It was about time Lucas found out where it went.

He opened the door and was happily surprised to find it wasn’t even locked. It slipped open with a gust of wind, showing a white void.

Lucas knew how bad of an idea this was.

He stepped in. And then it went black.

Lucas woke up in the same void he had watched from Gideon’s house. Except he was sitting in it. It was solid, like a white painted room.

He heard footsteps nearby, which was the only thing that made him sit up. 

It was him.

It was Matthew Patel.

Was he dreaming? Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wake up from this.. fever dream. But the footsteps came closer, and then the boy was looking down at him with the same kind of worry as he always did. 

“Lucas? Are you alive, or did you die?” The question seemed so casual, but it just confused the actor further.

“I-- I really don’t know. I fell here from Gideon’s house.”

“So you’re temporary,” Matthew mumbled. “Ah, what does it matter? You’re here! Are the others okay?” He wrapped Lucas in a hug, but Lucas didn’t reciprocate.

“Hardly. Gideon’s dead, and Todd left to fight Ramona-”

Matthew tensed. “Slow down, slow down. He isn’t dead.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Not necessarily. He’s just trapped in Subspace for an indefinite amount of time. Duh.”

Lucas stared at Matthew, utterly confused. “Is this… Subspace?”

Matthew gleefully nodded, letting go of Lucas and floating up. “Yes indeed! Of course, since you haven’t died, you’re not here permanently. But all the exes go here after they’re dead.” He crossed his arms with a shrug.

Lucas sat there for a moment.

“So… how’d you die?” It felt so weird to say that, but Matthew seemed fine with the question.

“Ramona killed me, that bastard,” he spat, leaning back in the air. “She punched me in the jaw, then broke my ribs. It  _ still _ hurts.” Matthew prodded his chest a bit and winced, as if to emphasize the point. 

Lucas frowned, tilting forward and holding his chin in his palms. “I always knew she was a prick.” They both stayed there, silent for a while longer. “Is Gideon here, then?” 

“He is, like I said. But he doesn’t want to be seen right now. Dying is an exhausting process.”

The two tried to hold their laughter at that. Within seconds, though, they were cracking up and giggling.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, that’s just--” Lucas shook his head, grinning. Matthew let out a small sigh.

“I really haven’t laughed in awhile,” he huffed out, floating down to ground level. “so thanks.”

Lucas paused. “How do I… get out?”

“Just go to sleep. It’s not hard here- or I can knock you unconscious.” Matthew snickered, but Lucas broke into a sweat. “Just kidding! But really, just take a nap, and you’ll be back home. It’s  _ magical _ …” He waved his fingers on  _ magical _ , smiling up at Lucas. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “It’s that simple?’

“Yup!”

He laid down, noticing that the floor became more cushiony under his head. Matthew waved to him as he floated up, drifting off into Subspace.

Almost instantly after Lucas closed his eyes, he was asleep. 

There was an afterlife.


	3. And Then There Was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vertigo, coffee, and a last goodbye.

Lucas woke up in his bed with every memory of what happened.

His head pounded with the sensation of a migraine. He  _ really _ didn’t want to get up right now, but he knew he had to. One way or another, life went on, and he had to follow suit.

He stumbled out, legs aching. He felt like he had just run a marathon, got a concussion, and then his skull had been drilled into while he was asleep.

The hum of the coffee maker was audible outside his door. He knew he didn’t leave it on, but it was just like Roxanne to come in and turn it on, then leave. That gave him some motivation to pull himself out of his room and into the living room.

Todd was there. He leaned on the counter, waiting for coffee to pour out of the machine. He looked tired, as per usual. As soon as Lucas entered the room, his head turned to face the actor with a weak smile.

“Hey, sugarcube,” he chirped. Todd had a habit of calling Lucas pet names. Lucas loved it. “Sorry, I got tired, and I was close to your house. So I hoped you wouldn’t mind much, aha.”

Lucas let out a sigh, flopping onto the couch. “I don’t. But could ya’ make me a cup while you’re there, at least?” He wrapped himself tightly in a blanket, shutting his eyes. 

“Of course, bro.” He took out his mug from under the machine as it fizzled to a stop, placing a new one under and starting it up. “Where were you, anyway?”

“Weird place. You’d think I’d gone insane if I told ya’.” Lucas opened one eye to look at Todd, hands behind his head.

Todd chuckled, taking the full mug out from the machine and handing it to Lucas. “Trust me. Media already thinks we’re insane.” He took a sip of his. “It’s hot.”

Lucas felt the warmth of the mug on his palms, drumming his fingers on it silently. “You sure you wanna hear?” He took a sip. “Good.”

“Of course I wanna hear!” He frowned a bit, like a child. “You can’t just leave me in the dark with this stuff, bro.”

Lucas hesitated, then finally gave in. “Ah, fine. Basically, I opened that one door with the star in Gideon’s house, yeah? And I fell in. And I woke up in this.. white void. Like those depictions of heaven or some crap. And then Matthew comes and tells me that I’m in, like, Subspace?”

“Hold on, hold on- you saw  _ Matthew _ ?” The rockstar’s jaw dropped. “But- but he’s dead!” 

Lucas took another sip of his coffee. “Exactly my point, dude. He told me Gideon was there, and that’s, like, the afterlife but for exes.”

“We get our own afterlife?” Todd’s eyes lit up in both curiosity and amazement.

“Sounds like it. Either that, or I just had the craziest fever dream.” Lucas chuckled, looking up at Todd, who seemed much more energetic. Whether that was the coffee’s fault or his, Lucas couldn’t decide. 

The rockstar slumped down next to Lucas on the couch nonetheless, leaning on his chest just the way he did all those months ago. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? And if I do somehow die, you can visit me in that weird Squarespace-”

“Subspace.”

“-Subspace place! I can handle myself and you know it.” Todd reached up and combed a hand through Lucas’ hair, making him flush.

“I know, I know,” he mumbled. “but it’s still… weird. Like, you’re about to fight your ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend with superpowers. Tell me that’s not weird.”

Todd shrugged. “Nothing really new. I get in fights with angry attendees all the time.”

“I guess you’re right.” Lucas finished the last of his coffee, tilting his head back to get any leftovers. “Just please be careful. I don’t want to lose another one of my best friends.”

Todd lowered his hand from Lucas’ hair, pulling him into a hug. “I’ve got this, Luke. Don’t sweat it.”

Lucas was hesitant. Did he  _ really _ have this? Or was it another faux promise?

He trusted Todd. He hugged him back.

* * *

Todd left after an hour or so of them hanging out, making dumb jokes, and everything else that they loved. Lucas felt… uncomfortably lonely without Todd. He put on a movie he had acted in- it was garbage and he knew, but it took his mind off stuff -and wondered about how the next meeting would go. It was tomorrow, he reminded himself.

Obviously, Todd would be back. He’d have defeated Ramona, and be cherished and praised for being so strong. It was what he deserved. It was what Todd always had deserved.

There was no chance that Todd would lose to some punk, idiot girl and her idiotic boyfriend. Not any chance. Todd could fly, shoot beams out of his hands, play guitar…

And he had the benefit of being stupidly cute. Just an extra perk.

Lucas dragged himself to the couch again after Todd had left, the music from that dumb movie blasting in his ears. He didn’t know  _ what _ he was feeling, but it was a mix of anger, confusion, and some other one he didn’t know the name of. He missed Todd already.

Oh, what a fool he could be.


	4. Scatterbrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One place, two place, three place, four.

Lucas stepped into Gideon’s house with his head held high. How amazing it would be to see Todd there, bragging to everyone about how he had defeated Ramona. Everyone would be so happy and excited.

He walked in, not even kicking his boots off. He was all too excited. 

Roxanne was there, whispering to Kyle while Ken fidgeted with the clock. The second the trio became aware Lucas had arrived, though, they stared at him with a mix of upset, worried, and confused expressions.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

“So.. where’s Todd? He’s never late to any of our meetings..” Lucas tilted his head a bit, pulling at his coat collar. 

Ken and Kyle looked at each other. Then at Roxanne.

“Lucas… Todd’s gone,” Roxanne plainly stated, her eyebrows furrowing. She refused to meet Lucas’s eyes. 

Lucas stood there, suddenly upright. No. They were wrong, they had to be. 

“You’re lying to me. You’re all lying!” He pointed a finger at everyone, backing against the door. “He wouldn’t leave me, he would never die to some idiotic chick-” Lucas crumbled to the floor, letting out shaky breaths. He felt like Todd had all that while ago. 

History repeats itself, he thought in his sadness.

Kyle did his best to help. “I know it’s hard, losing another member-”

“He wasn’t ‘just another member’, you asshole! He was the best person on Earth, and now he’s- he’s dead!” He kept shaking his head and mumbling into his palm.

“Umm… not to be assuming things, Lucas, but were you two just friends?” Roxanne mumbled, scratching the back of her neck.

“This isn’t really the time to talk about my major infatuation with my best friend, Roxanne,” he spat, clenching his hands around his coat. “Can I leave now?”

“But--”

“Don’t argue, Roxy. He needs his space,” Ken said, looking away from the clock in his hands. “Go ahead, Lucas. Take your time.”

Lucas was endlessly appreciative for the twins. He got up, the only noise being his boots hitting the floor. “See you all in Hell.”

With that, he was stomping through snow toward the door. It was a two-way door, he had found. The star glowed on both sides, bright and prominent even through the snow. 

He pushed it open and, with no hesitation, stepped in.

  
  
  


Lucas woke up in Subspace. Gideon was playing Go Fish with Matthew, and he was visibly winning.

“Hello?” His voice echoed a bit through the void. “Gid?”

The two men turned around, noticing Lucas on the floor.

“Dude! Hey!” Gideon ran over, pulling him up off the floor. “What’s up? You look like you just died.”

“Don’t joke about that, Gideon!” Matthew paused, considering. “Did you die?”

Lucas groaned in pain, pulling himself up. “No, sadly,” He said. “but I need to know where Todd is.”

Both at once, Gideon and Matthew stared at him, asking: “Todd’s dead?” 

“Of course he’s dead! Is he not here or something?” Lucas rolled his eyes.

Gideon glanced at Matthew with worry, then looked up at Lucas. “Lucas, Todd’s not here. He’s never been here, ever. He’s not dead.”

For the second time today, Lucas felt his heart catch in his throat. “But.. he didn’t show up to the meeting!”

“He’s missing, then,” Matthew said. “Probably left the county after being nearly killed.”

Lucas stood there. How were you meant to reply to hearing your best-friend-slash-crush was actually not dead? You don’t, that’s what. 

The three stood in silence for a while. 

“Is that why you came here?” Gideon finally asked. “Because if so, I suggest you leave now. There’s nothing for you here.”

Lucas didn’t argue. He laid down with ease, curled up, and went to sleep.

As soon as Lucas shot out of bed, he listened. He half expected to hear the coffee machine running again.

Silence. His ears rang. 

If Todd wasn’t dead, where was he? He’d never missed a meeting, ever!

He stood up, muscles protesting as he stumbled into the living room. The silence became more uncomfortable in such a big area. He ran the coffee machine into a mug, which at least dominated the silence. He wasn’t even that thirsty or tired. But he needed to get rid of the quiet.

Lucas collapsed onto the couch, an arm swung over his eyes. He really wasn’t in the mood to overthink this, but he was going to anyway. That’s just the guy he was.

He was about to start his mind escapade, but then the doorbell rang. With a loud groan, he decided it was better off staying put. 

“It’s open,” he said, sliding up into a sitting position. The person outside heard, opening the door enough for them to be visible.

He looked… familiar. Ginger hair that went down to his shoulders. A mail sack over his shoulder. Faded, pale skin and clothes. Everything about him just felt too familiar.

“Howdy-doo, sir!” The mailman gave a chipper grin, waving his arm in a greeting. “I’m your new personal mailman, yessiree!”

Lucas crossed his arms, gritting his teeth. “Since when were there personal mailmen?”

The man paused, sighing to the side. “Since now, I guess. Anyway-” He pulled a handful of letters out of his mail pouch. “-I’m a friend of a friend, or maybe I’m him entirely! Reincarnation is awesome! Here’s your mail, sir!” He winked, but it looked more like a blink because of his eyepatch.

Lucas rolled off the couch, getting his footing and taking the letters. “Yeah, yeah, cool. What’s your name?”

He giggled a bit, rolling his visible eye. “Oh, silly me! I’m sorry!” He leaned forward a bit.

“I’m Mr. Margni. But, for convenience's sake, call me NegaTodd, would you?”

Before Lucas could even open his mouth in surprise, Mr. Margni had turned on his heel and was out the door, humming a tune.

Did the world just hate him, he wondered?

Probably.


	5. Man Who Sold The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gone and it's all his fault.

“Kyle’s dead?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, Kyle’s really damn dead,” Roxanne said.

It hadn’t even become a sad occurrence at this point. The last three had gotten used to members dropping like flies, and it was no longer a big shocker. Even Ken seemed alright, albeit he wasn’t talking much. Then again, his twin brother had died. So that was reasonable.

“So… what’s the plan now? Do we roll a die to see who goes?” Ken asked, picking at a loose piece of wood on the table.

Roxanne paused. “Hmmm…” She looked at Ken and Lucas, weighing the possibilities. “Last one to the wall goes!” She ran toward the wall, only to be promptly kicked in the shin by Lucas.

“Good try,” he said, walking to the wall and placing a hand on it. Ken followed behind, briefly glancing at Roxanne, who had accepted she was next.

“Alright, alright, you evil exes.” She scraped herself off the floor, grabbing her sword and smoke bombs tiredly. “I’ll play along.”

Ken and Lucas fistbumped. They’d finally won over one of the most stubborn exes.

Roxanne let out a little cough, stretching out. “Okay, then. What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Ken paused, looking between the other two. He leaned over to Lucas. “We were supposed to have a plan?”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Sorry, we planned nothing. Go out there and kick ass. You’ll do fine, I’m sure of it.” He looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. He was lying, he knew that. But Roxanne had to believe it.

Roxanne didn’t. Or at least, she didn’t sound like she did. “You had that same confidence in Todd, and what happened to hi-”

“Todd isn’t dead.”

Lucas’s gaze flicked up to meet Roxanne’s, cold and serious. Roxanne seemed caught off guard, but kept her voice stable. “And how do you know, biker boy?”

“He just… isn’t. If I told you how I knew, you’d call me insane.” He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, trying to look for a way out. This wasn’t how he wanted it to go. So many questions he couldn’t answer.

Ken became the saving grace, once again. “Lay off him, Roxy. He’s probably got a good reason that you don’t have to snoop into.”

“Yeesh. Who died and made you such a bitch?” She crossed her arms with a scoff, narrowing her eyes. Ken just let out a groan, slumping into his seat.

Lucas could feel the tension. He’d rather not get more involved than he already was, honestly. He made a beeline for the door, heading out into the snow-covered streets.

And then he saw them.

Across the road, sitting on a bench, were the two people who ruined his and all the other exes’ lives. Scott Pilgrim and that  _ idiotic, sadistic, evil  _ girl, Ramona Flowers.

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. He honestly could’ve started crying then and there. But, for whatever reason, he just stared. Hands in his pockets, eyes glazed over.

A moment of silence passed, and then suddenly Scott was staring back. He looked like he was telling Ramona to hold on a second before he stepped up to Lucas. 

“Aren’t you Lucas Lee? Like…  _ the  _ Luca-”

_ Slam.  _

__ Before Lucas knew what was happening, he had pounded Scott into the snow, face first. His heart knew it wasn’t his fault- it was Ramona’s, this guy didn’t deserve the pain Ramona had caused. But his brain only spun with the memories of Todd, and Gideon, and Matthew…

Oh, god.

Scoot was whining and shaking and suddenly Lucas felt so, so bad. With one more shove, he got off the smaller man, holding his stomach. He felt so sick- the feeling of going to Subspace, but it was all emotional. And Scott just laid there with a mouthful of snow.

He glared at Ramona, trying to make this sudden outburst a sort of warning. He knew he’d do much worse to Ramona if he had to.

She deserved to feel  _ pain _ .

Before his heart could force out an apology, he was running away, footsteps making prints in the snow.

And Scott didn’t budge.

* * *

Lucas slammed his bedroom door shut, throwing himself onto the bed and screaming into the nearest pillow. Everything was  _ his  _ fault.

He attacked Scoot.

He made Roxanne go fight Ramona.

He was the one who didn’t stop his friends from dying.

And now there was a Nega-whatever version of his best friend wandering the streets, probably looking for a way to get Lucas dead.

It’s what he deserved, wasn’t it?

There was an afterlife. But it was cruel and painful and unforgiving.


End file.
